


黑化系列

by Aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheng/pseuds/Aheng
Summary: 滴滴。RPS！RPS！RPS！导黑化预警！！人物极其ooc！！雷者勿入！





	黑化系列

黑化片段一  
郭帆从背后拥着他，像一只锁扣住了他的钥匙，这颗心从此敞开着，任人蹂躏折磨。吴京腿根的伤痕仍红肿着烧灼着，正如他喉咙的粘膜，郭帆仍记得是怎样委屈哀弱的叫声从声带上抖动着震荡传出，鼻息喷在他的胸膛，他便更加情难自禁。

猎食者从不会放过他的猎物，尤其是这猎物有着异常华美的毛皮和对天敌的全然信赖，他天真地以为这只手只会带来抚慰与温暖，没料到这慈爱的指间夹着薄薄的锋刃，在他撒着娇把脸颊蹭上去时，能轻易划开他的气管。

郭帆想，他真的没有料到事情会发展成今天这个样子。他以为自己是一株蓬勃的蒲草，任由拉扯踩踏都不会有什么怨言；可他今天才知道，自己是一只古堡里的幽灵，不能承受光明的恩赐，天性就是引诱威逼着过路人，用一捧清水邀他们与自己一同潜伏在阴影中。他不知道他的指间有刀，不知道自己的心中有鬼；每个好人总认为自己永远是好人，好人的恶与恶人的好都是一丘之貉，不值得得到怜悯与谅解。

他的手在偏离伤痕的那一刻在颤抖着。他抬头看着他的阿喀琉斯，阿喀琉斯仍视他以信赖温柔的目光，他知道他没有被冥河水浸没过的脚跟就是这份毫无防备。他谩骂唾弃着自己，窃贼，叛徒，疯子，强盗。他在那样坦诚真挚的目光下无地自容，无所遁形，卑劣的藤蔓却与此同时受到了滋养，不知不觉爬满了他的心脏。

不要再用那样的眼神再看着我了，真的不要。那样卑鄙的我，那样淫秽的心思，在你的目光下，我会习以为常，处之泰然。

心中的猛兽用爪子懒洋洋扒拉着形同虚设的围栏，攀于枝头的毒蛇嘶嘶诉说着智慧果的鲜美。攥住他手腕的动作很轻，但那一瞬间，郭帆知道在自己的身体里，有什么东西彻底改变了，“啵”一小声，不仔细听一定听不到，就像戳破一个肥皂泡一样，他戳破了一层无形的隔膜，从一个世界到了另一个世界——这只需要一小步，就那么一小步。

他整个人都皱缩了一下，像两栖动物被解剖出的心脏，是一场不肯消散的死亡。一丝丝邪恶的种子成了奔涌的洪流，带走了他的一切忐忑与良知。吴京居然仍用不解的眼神看着他，这真是对他极大的不尊重。他终于坦然下来，打开围栏，抚摸蛇鳞，让猛兽漫步而出，让苹果落在手心。

他用力捂着他的嘴唇止住了那些让他不满的哭叫抗拒，任由他的眼泪流了自己满手——“我应该请他吃一顿饭，从电影聊起”；他死死掐住那些破皮的伤口，让他在自己身下像一只被咬住喉咙的鹿一样踢蹬——“我们也许可以在饭后一起散步，在漫天的星光下用袖子挡住我们牵起的手”；他把他的腿别开，架成一个极痛的角度，几乎撞断了他细窄的腰——“我会买一些酸奶，不，还是只买一瓶，只有一个吸管，他不得不与我间接接吻”；他掰开他的手指同自己十指交握，把他摁在茶几上，沙发上，墙面上，镜子上，或者什么其他的平面，让他彻底虚脱崩溃，任他为所欲为——“在共饮一瓶酸奶后，我们也许能有一个真正的吻”。

郭帆这么想着，把他揉得更紧，几乎让他瘦小的骨架全然埋在床垫里。他犹嫌不够，扯过松软雪白的被子，把两人紧紧抱住，仿佛距离上的无隙便可消弭抹除一切的身不由己。

他伸出一只手，拿过手机，微笑着拍下救命恩人和自己赤裸的身体，在他嘴唇上吻得虔诚谦卑。

总之，这个吻他既然迟早都会得到，那么如今早一些，也不过是一点微不足道的奖励罢了。

掠夺是极其高效的手段，他做到了，他得到了。

他心中的猛兽，他枝头的毒蛇，围绕在吴先生的身边，同他们一起，安然入睡。

黑化片段二  
那一尾赤条条的肉体伏在那里，恰好是他欲望的化身。

郭帆倚靠在门口，摸着下巴思忖：他是恶魔？还是天使？他是蜜糖？还是毒饵？

这是个无聊的绝不可能有确切结果的问题，他妄图让亮的归往光明，暗的归往黑夜，但永远无法让黎明倒退，让夕阳逆流。

他双手在身前交叉而握，安然谦逊如一个基督教徒。神父判不定他的罪，他对一切的恶果将甘之如饴。

那个赤条条的人醒了——比他料想的时间更早一点，但这还不至于令他感到措手不及。这具身体上的肌肉随着主人意识的清醒活了过来，在薄薄的皮肤下流动出优美饱满的曲线，隔着几米远就能感受到它们蓬勃的热气与生机。

郭帆的舌尖舔了一下自己的牙齿：这让他爱恨交加的热气与生机。

吴京的头脑仍有些眩晕，但身体的不适让他的头脑迅速恢复了警觉机敏。他动了动自己的双手，抬头看了看：双手被一副手铐铐在了床头的铁艺装饰上，而自己正坐在地上，靠着床边，整个人被这副手铐拽着向上拉扯。

手臂肌肉已经开始酸麻震颤，他手肘蹭着床单，努力收回双腿，蜷在身下慢慢跪立了起来。但药物让他对自己力量的判别失去了准确性，他没有让自己的手臂放松几秒，就无力地跪坐下来，屁股触到地板，双腿撇在身侧。

郭帆看着他漂亮的手臂线条被撑起的身子弱化，本是很不满，但立刻被他的姿态取悦了：以男性的柔韧度，很难坐成标准的鸭子坐，而他的心上人此刻显然毫不费力。

吴京终于意识到房间里还有人了，他扭头看到郭帆，眼前一亮，随之意识到自己的赤身裸体，有些难为情地把膝盖和并住的大腿小腿收得更紧，让自己看起来更小只。他扭过头专心拉扯着那副手铐，招呼着郭帆：“你快来，不知道谁的恶作剧，还锁上了真够可以的！那个架子上螺丝应该能拆，你看看，哎哟我肩膀都要断了……”

他自顾自抱怨嗔怪，任性而又没有真的生气。他说了半天，突然意识到郭帆没有丝毫反应——以往无论自己说什么做什么，他可都是第一个来帮忙的。

吴京手指攥紧了铁链，心头终于有了一丝不安。

他闭上了喋喋的嘴巴，咬住嘴唇，低头看着床单，和背后的人开始了无声的对峙。怪异的气氛已经十分浓重了，吴京已经不能强迫自己无视掉它。他带着点委屈，带着点难以置信，慢慢扭回了头，对上了郭帆的双眼——

——那双眼黑如浓墨，一丝一毫情绪也不显露，在他同样无表情的脸上，像是嵌上了两颗无机制的玻璃珠。吴京慢慢发起了抖，他骗自己说一定是因为房间太冷。

郭帆以一种抑扬顿挫的古怪语气开口：“不说了？恶作剧？很多人会对你做这种恶作剧吗？”

他盯着他惶恐不安的眼，那里的迷茫尚未来得及转为愤怒。他在心里对自己说：看，就是这样的眼神，多么无辜，多么纯洁，事不关己，别人的一切与你无关，可你分明是那个先来招惹别人的人，现在却表现出一副什么都不知道的样子，真是可恶。  
你这样无声地质问，无声地控诉，将我从被害者变成了凶手，多伟大的一场栽赃构陷。

郭帆笑出了声，调子冷戾，荒腔走板，化身为一只枯枝上饥饿的寒鸦。他伸了个懒腰，关节腔里积攒的气泡被挤出发出些微弱的脆响。他迈开腿往床边走，一步接着一步，皮鞋底面刻意地在木地板上磕出声音——他的心在这一步一步的踩踏声中飞速膨胀，菲薄的肌肉兜不住胀溢的血液，高热同着搏动一层一层渗出，他深吸一口气，吸嗅着眼前人粘在皮肤上的恐惧。

这几步路，在吴京眼里，漫长堪比沧海桑田。他颤抖的幅度随着男人的逼近越来越大，像是得了一场疟疾。大脑中枢神经操控着收缩的肌肉，不受一点意识的控制，他努力镇静却毫无成效，但他的注意力本也没有偏倚在肉体上。他咬着咯咯作响的牙齿，不明白自己为什么会抖成这个样子，也不明白郭帆为什么要这样做。

“不，你明白的。”郭帆看穿了他的心思，平静地提醒他，语气里有一丝藏不住的怨怼。

吴京确定自己开始害怕了——这是一种久违的感受，从他儿时起便不常有。出于对自己身体素质的自信和勇往直前的天性，这对他当真极其陌生。越是陌生，越是无力招架，有一把锉刀捅进了身体，在他五脏六腑的缝隙中，在他层叠挨挤的腹膜中，来回搓磨，反复切割，冷不丁拉扯一下粘膜上的神经，让他的腹部拽着脑仁一起揪痛。

他收回腿并在身前夹紧，蜷于胸腹，后背也弓起来，露出猫科动物的防范姿态，护住并不适合展露于人前的部位。但他的手仍被拷着，他只能整个人侧过身子，这让他臀部的形状十分明显。

郭帆离他近极了——此刻的距离自是握于他的掌控之中，他可按照自己的心意来操纵远近。他凑近吴京，不顾他的躲避，把腿贴上了他裸露的肌肤。他舒展开手臂，仰起脖子，惬意地开始解扣子，从领口到下腹，剥开自己拙劣的伪装扔在地面；他抬脚，让牛皮裹就的皮鞋鞋尖往他丰满柔软的屁股下钻，直到软肉盖住了自己的鞋面。他感受着脚上传来的压力，转动着脚跟，用鞋面一下一下顶着这个肉欲十足的屁股。皮革的触感密实而温度合宜，让他心底腾然升起了羞耻之意。

尽管之前吴京有那么点察觉，但此刻，郭帆的动作行为已让他的念头变得明晰——他的目的是与性掺杂在一处的。

他撑起一点身子，让体重离开那只鞋子，那只鞋子却追着他的下身，把他撞得左右摇晃。他又气又着急，但还是按捺住脾气，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛好声好气对好友说：“郭帆，你等等，别这样，这里面一定有什么误会，有什么话你可以好好跟我说，别做什么傻事……”

郭帆的皮带扣被他自己啪一下子拽断，鼓囊囊的下体几乎正冲着他的脸。他打断了吴京的话：“傻事？你觉得我很傻？”

“不，我不是这个意思，我……”

“你看看，”他俯下身捏住他的下巴，手似钢钳子，吴京不知道看似文弱的他竟能使得出这么大的力气，“现在还说这种话，究竟是你傻？还是我傻？”

吴京哑口无言。他那条还算灵活的舌头忘记了自己的功能，让他说不出一个字来。他拼命想找出一个合适的、能让郭帆的行为变得得体合理的藉口，甚至于连这个青年导演遭到威胁的理由也想了出来，可他说服不了自己，解释不了这目前所发生的一切。

他的愤怒终于在排除所有可能后姗姗来迟。迟发的怒气像是受潮的鞭炮，哑火的手枪，总不够痛快纯粹。他的愤怒里揉进了太多难过和委屈，郭帆前后骤变的态度，处心积虑的算计，日积月累的欺骗，反咬一口的控诉，他有多气，就有多伤心，难以置信有一场这样的背叛在自己身上正在发生，喉头鼻腔的粘膜在极度的情绪下肿了起来，发酸发胀，让他的眼泪没出息地在眼眶里打转。

郭帆已经不想和他进行这些麻烦的交流，他在此前过多的忍耐中早已失去了耐心，他把他捆在这里，可不是打算和他盖着棉被纯聊天来一场促膝长谈，更不是来找他告解忏悔，让他告诉自己他错得有多离谱。

如果他做的一切都是错，那么点燃这恶火的火柴就是由他亲手扔下，他只不过是个为虎作伥的从犯，吴京才是那个该被追责的主谋，他休想就这么脱罪。

他抓住那对细瘦却有力的手腕，揽住他的腰把他扔在床上。吴京被手铐制约，直不起身。郭帆的裤子仍在胯骨上挂着，而他已经赤裸了好一阵子。这种着装和姿势上的差异有一种微妙的压迫感。他泪眼朦胧冲着他怒吼：“你别过来！你骗我，你敢骗我……”

他的质问到最后弱了下去，变成了自言自语，叨念着这个令他心如刀割的事实。郭帆对他的一切反应都欣然接受甚至于绕有兴致，面前人的波动都是那么真实而有趣，这是身为朋友绝不可能接触到的一面，只有像他这样，把他一寸一寸撕开揉碎，才能得见。

他脱掉自己的裤子，压了上去：“你看，现在我们一样，都没有衣服，都躺在床上，这很公平。”

吴京拽着镣铐，细细的指节扭曲着被铁链缠绕。郭帆着迷得看着钢铁与血肉的纠葛——他对这样极硬和极软、极刚和极柔的冲突有一种与生俱来的认同感。他薄薄的嘴唇重重压上那片肩胛，细致地吮吸着留下印记，再换一处皮肉，继续自己的动作。

吴京趴在枕头上，咬着枕头套，不愿再多说一个字让自己更加狼狈难堪，委屈愤怒的眼泪顺着鼻梁流下，氤湿了一片床单。后背的吮吻有点痛，有点麻，等到烫热的口腔离开了，才能恢复一点点知觉，像被掀起的一层表皮，有一些怪异的触感。

而那双手已经开始侵犯他的下身，在圆滚滚肉嘟嘟的屁股和光滑的腿根揉捏。他抚弄着他毛发很少的下体，厚实有力的掌心抵着他会阴压下，手指绕住那一根，以不容拒绝的力气撸动。那光溜溜沉甸甸的一根手感极佳，在他手心像一柄玩具一样被揉来捏去，很快逼得那个不肯回头的人呜咽出声，摆动着腰往他手里撞。

郭帆早就硬了，在他摆动时，插进他大腿中间抽动。他感觉到怀里的人快高潮了，手上又加重了几分，让他扭动地更厉害，前面往他手里送，后面大腿往他阴茎上夹。不出几分钟，他就蹬着床单腰臀发抖地射了出来，粘粘腻腻流了他满手的水。

他嘉奖地在他屁股肉上啃了一口留下个牙印，又惹得他低叫了一声。郭帆附上他脖子把他头扭回来，凑上去同他接吻。吴京不肯张开嘴，郭帆捏紧了他的脸颊留下指印他也不松口，他用指甲狠狠掐了一下还淌往出精液的小口，趁他疼痛把舌头钻了进去。吴京气狠了，牙齿一闭咬住他的舌头尖，血腥味一下子蔓延了出来。

郭帆最不缺的就是时间，他拣回了步步为营的耐心，等那血腥味渐渐浓郁，吴京迟疑着松开牙齿，一下捏住他两腮，伸进去恶狠狠舔着他的牙龈和口腔黏膜。他的舌尖轻轻刮蹭着敏感的上腭，让刚射过一次的他又开始哆嗦着挺腰。他把人松开，一下子将他翻过来面对着自己。吴京的胳膊被扭成一个别扭的姿势，可他顾不上这些，只能急忙闭上眼睛，掩耳盗铃一般，仿佛这样就能郭帆也看不到自己。

他眼皮和鼻头都红红的，让郭帆脑子里都是网友画笔下的培强兔。他亲吻着他双眼皮的褶皱，嘴唇触碰着挂着泪珠的睫毛，舔走了咸涩的液体。他把他的腿扛在肩膀上——所遇到的反抗不值一提，兔子急了虽会咬人，可在好猎人手里，也只有垂下耳朵摇尾巴的份——这个姿势让他屁股和腰都离开床铺悬空着，几乎要把他对折起来。他下面毫无阻碍展现在他眼前，郭帆眼白都涨起了一层血色，手指揉了揉残留的精液，摸上入口，一下子捅进去半个指节。

吴京被别扭的姿势压得喘不过气来，身体全都软成一滩水，仅存的力气都用来死死抓着手铐，疏解情欲，所以郭帆的手指插入地还算顺利。这让吴京的恐惧稍微减弱了一些——他其实真的有些怕疼。

开弓没有回头的箭，已经做到这里，无论如何没有挽回的余地了，吴京心知今天这顿是躲不过了，便尽力放松，让自己好受点。心底深处，他还在为郭帆开脱，好似只要自己配合些，郭帆就不算硬来，他们就还有周旋的余地。

他带着哭腔，奶声奶气小声哼哼：“你轻点，慢点……”

郭帆抽出两根手指，掐住他大腿后方，把腿压的更开，在他臀缝里蹭了两下，没有给他喘气的机会，一下子捅了进去。

吴京闭着的眼睛一下子瞪大，疼得连叫都叫不出来。

下身被包裹的快感让他汗毛都竖起来了，郭帆笑着，露出白森森的犬齿：“不要轻，不要慢。要疼一点，快一点，重一点。”

他被撞得头往铁架子上磕，再被卡着腿根拽回来。腿被死死固定在郭帆肩上扛起，悬空的腰臀没着没落往他阴茎上坐。郭帆看他爽得拼命往后躲，嬉笑着偏头叼住他腿根的一块肉，用牙齿磨来磨去，下巴的胡子直往会阴扎。吴京抠着手铐，脖子下巴拉成一条直线，腰眼儿发酸发麻，爽的发不出声，好久才调整着呼吸发出一声细弱的呻吟。

他破开绵密的粘膜，一下比一下顶得深，一下比一下撞得快；  
——“来，和我说说，你和你的死鬼到底怎么回事？玩得挺开，真敢亲上去啊。”  
他俯身用上蛮力吸着他的乳头，闭塞退化的乳腺通路被吸得发疼，整个乳房都涨热着发疼，让他脚跟踢着郭帆后背喊出声来求饶；  
——“在雪山上怎么不躲了？不是挺能勾搭人？你主动凑上去，人家不也凑过来了嘛，躲什么躲？”  
他用手环住他翘起的下身，死死箍住根部，让他主动把腰抬得更高，屁股和自己那根挤得更紧，每一下都带出里面深粉的肠肉；  
——“在别人肩膀上挺高兴是吧？”  
——“和你师弟搂搂抱抱交情不错是吧？”  
——“愿意去招惹别人是吧？”  
——“不许和别人喝酒，”  
——“不许给他们买零食，”  
——“不许想别人，”  
他说一句，阴茎往里撞一下，身下人哭得嗓子嘶哑，小腿无力地在他肩头随着他的动作摇晃。郭帆凑在他耳边，在耳垂上咬出了血，说出了最后一句：  
“看见了没，”他按着他后脑勺让他看他们相连的下身，握着他的手去碰撑满的穴口和外面的一小节阴茎，“操你的人是我，只能是我。”

他们同时射了出来，汗水淋漓，呼吸浓重，像一对未来得及进化完全就被迫上岸的鱼，一对水生动物在这样的环境里除了相濡以沫没有其余生存之法。

吴京一声没吭，偏头睡了过去。

郭帆满足地抚摸着他满身的痕迹和伤口，丝毫不担心等他清醒后，他们会迎来怎样的狂风骤雨。

一点风雨，不足以撼高山。

他拿出烧热的针，沾着鲜红的墨水，在爱人的腿根刺下了永恒的烙印。

End


End file.
